1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a printed wiring board that includes forming a through-hole conductor in a through hole by pulse plating.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2008-513985 relates to an electrical treatment for filling a metal in a through hole. FIG. 3 of Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2008-513985 illustrates current waveforms used in a test of Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2008-513985. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.